Closeted
by xKiddieButtonz
Summary: Sora is openly gay, and in love with Riku. Riku is a closeted gay, but he soon meets Sora, who tries to convince him that everything will be okay...


Sora felt the butterflies rolling through him. Riku was there. Right there. Only a few feet away from him. But of course the elder teen wouldn't even spare him a 's how thingsworked for the chocolate-haired teen. He just sat on the sidelines when all the girls milled around the sexgod.

"Riku," the younger teen sighed inaudibly, melting as the elder smirked his award-winning smirk that grabbed at everyone in the room.

Riku sat behind a tree, ignoring the girls around him. Sure, he had to keep appearances up around the ladies, so he wore his signature smirk, and he did so. He stared off into space trying his best not to fantasize about what he really wanted: Guys. Loads of them. He knew it was 'wrong' but it felt right to him. But he could never tell anyone that. Slowly he stood up, running his long, delicate fingers through his silver hair. His bright turquoise eyes passed over in Sora's direction, and they smiled at him.

"Hey, Sora" He said to the younger, "Feel like playing a game of soccer?" He hitched his thumb in the direction of the playing field, wanting an escape from the girls.

Sora's heart just about stopped. Riku was talking to him. -The- Riku. The Riku he had liked since forever. The Riku he was in love with.

"I-I-I-I-I-" 'sound like an idiot.' Trying his hardest to wipe away the shock, Sora nodded head vigorously, beaming at the elder teen. "Y-Yeah. I'd l-love to!"

Riku blinked at the flustered younger teen, and slowly, he chuckled and nodded in response. "Alright. I'd ask Wakka and Tidus if they wanted to join, but... um... they're 'hanging out' in the hideout." His bright eyes flashed with amusement as he thought about what the young couple were doing.

"Let's go!" He called to the brunette and sprinted to the field, the muscles on his arms and legs flexing with every movement. He was still oblivious to Sora's obvious attraction to him.

The younger followed, reveling in the way the girls watched him live their dream. He felt like a movie-star, the way they all gaped at him as he shyly moved after the silver-haired teen. Riku had the ball already between his feet and was kicking it around until the chocolate-haired teen joined him. Passing it before the younger was ready, Sora managed to catch the rocketing ball. With his face.  
"Ow."

Riku smirked and laughed as he toyed with the ball on the ground before passing it to Sora. During which he had no idea that he hit the ball harder with his foot than he initially calculated. "Oh fu-..." His voice trailed off as he ran over to him, worry written on the crevices if his face.

"Are you alright?" He stood there awkwardly, fidgeting on his heels, unsure what to do.

Sora huffed, his eyes closed, his body shaking with the effort to hold in his sobs. He wasn't about to cry in front of the teen that he admired. He wasn't going to show his weakness. So, flashing a reassuring smile, he wiped away a little bit of blood that was beginning to trickle down from his nose.

"D-Don't worry about it. I'm ... fine." It was then that he spotted the blood. "Oh my God! I'm bleeding!" he screeched, staggering away from the elder teen.

Riku sighed at him, a little frustrated. "Use that to stop the bleeding. I'm taking you to the nurse." He grabbed Sora's arm at the wrist and lead him off the field, he glanced at all of the students that were watching them. He felt a little bit embarrassed with what happened, but he decided to over look it, since he hurt Sora.

"You'll be okay, Sor-... Sora was it?" He looked to the younger teen, waiting for a response.

That forced the tears down the younger's face. So the elder still didn't know him. After all these years, the love of his life not only possibly broke his nose - even though he knew he was exaggerating - Riku didn't even know his name! Unable to contain himself anymore, he pulled his wrist from the elder. He didn't want to make a scene but he could if that's what it took for Riku to remember him.

"Leave me alone! I said I was fine! Thanks for not even knowing my name before you broke my nose, Ri-ku!"

Riku stared at the younger, really confused as to why he's freaking out like this. "Sora... calm down..." He said, feeling a little guilty, but, then again, all of this was making him angry. "Maybe I didn't know your name, but offering to hang out with you gave me the perfect chance to learn it, yeah? Sorry for 'breaking' your nose. At least I tried to help." Riku began to walk down the field, away from Sora, feeling like shit.

A rock plummeted through the brunette and he felt sick. Riku was walking away because he was being stupid. Why would a God like Riku know his name?

-Wait, he called me Sora when he was first getting my attention. He called my name when he asked to play ball. Oh my God! Riku knows my name!- Sora's expression fell blank with his thought process.

Riku turned his head in Sora's direction, raising an eyebrow. "Really? You're sorry?" He sighed as he said this, walking back over to the brown-haired teen.

"If you're really sorry, you'll at least listen to me, okay?" He handed Sora the handkerchief back. "Wipe your nose with that and follow me to the clinic." Riku rested his hand on Sora's back, leading him into the school building.

The digits burned through the younger's shirt and he hoped that the elder couldn't feel how warm he was getting. "R-Riku, I'm fine. I promise." The silver-haired teen ignored him, marching the brunette over to the front desk, leaning in to talk to the pretty little woman there.

Riku smirked at Sora's useless protest, shoving him through the halls to the clinic. When they entered, he went to talk with the secretary about Sora's little mishap. "My friend Sora here got a face full of soccer-ball. He needs some ice." The lady nodded and gestured for them to enter the nurse's office, and he continued shoving the brunette through, ignoring more protest from him.

"Riku! Stop! Please! I'm fine!" Though he wasn't. He was going to pass out. Riku had called him his friend. His -friend-! The word alone made Sora's heart soar. All he wanted to do was go run to the farthest place away from any people and just squeal and jump for joy. Riku had known his name and now they were friends!

Sora yelped when he stumbled over his own haphazard feet, stumbling into the elder teen, smeering a smudge of remaining blood on Riku's light shirt. "Oh moy God! Riku! I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, shut up." He said, chuckling at him. As he walked through the door, he stumbled back as Sora ran into him, being shoved into a wall. "Whoa." He grabbed the younger boy's shoulders, steadying him. "It's alright." He spun Sora back around and lead him into the clinic. "You sure are clumsy." He said with another laugh.

He watched as the nurse fussed over the brunette, thinking about the boy's sparkling eyes when Riku called him his friend. Hmm... he thought to himself, I only see that kind of look from girls... Must be something else, after all, he's hurt and obviously flustered... Riku stood against the wall, brooding.

Sora winced when he was sat up on the examining table, his sparkling cerulean orbs locked on the silver-haired teen over by the wall. He forced himself to be strong as the nurse touched his nose not-so-gently. A hiss of pain left his lips and he noticed the elder teen glance over at him in worry.

"Hold still, kid. It won't hurt as bad if you sit still." Sora would have snapped at the woman if it was in his nature. Instead, he just sat there and took the punishment.

Riku looked up at Sora and blinked when he saw him staring at him, he tilted his head a little in curiousity. He frowned when Sora let out an expression of hurt. He looked at the brunette's swollen nose, frowning more.

"Hey..." He said to the nurse. "Maybe you should be a little more gentle... he was hit really hard..." He glared as the nurse retorted with "Maybe you should have been a little more careful with that stupid soccer ball!" She grumbled and went back to bandaging Sora's nose. Riku stood there, pissed off.

"Ow! That hurts!" Sora whined as the woman pressed too hard on his swollen nose. She didn't seem to hear him so he pushed her away. "I'm a person you! I can feel that! I'm not one of those stupid test dummies that you practice on! I can -feel-!" Sora jumped down from the table, tears of anger and pain meshing as they dribbled down his cheeks.

The younger teen gripped the hand of the elder, pulling him out of the room, leaving behind the nurse who just gaped at her would-be patient. "I told you I didn't want to go in there, Riku!" Sora sobbed, not realizing that the elder still held his hand, too concentrated on his rage and his throbbing face.

Riku stared at Sora as he did this, not expecting the hand contact, so he blushed a little.

Something else he didn't expect was Sora crying so hard. "I'm sorry..." He said, not really sure what else to say. He stood there awkwardly, holding his hand. Riku gripped the younger's hand as the sobbing intensified. "Oh, Sora..." He leaned over and wiped off the brunette's tear-filled cheeks, laying a hand on his shoulder again.

"I hate her, I hate her, I hate her! Riku, I hate her!" The brunette worked his free arm around teh elder teen, forcing him into a hug, careful not to rub his sore nose on Riku's shirt.

Riku's eyes widened as he was hugged, this surprising him more than the hand-holding. After a few seconds he decided to hug him back, letting his hand go and wrapping his thin but muscular arms around him, his face reddening.

"I know... I know you do..." He said softly, a little shy now. "If you want, I could take a look at it... um... I'll try not to hurt you..." His voice was a little shaky, he wasn't used to hugging a boy, and since he already had fantasies about them, he didn't ever want to let Sora go.

The smaller teen nodded, backing out of the embrace hesitantly. He closed his eyes, preparing for the pain, not expecting the elder's warm breath dusting over his face. It drove him crazy. The pain and throbbing instantly vanished and all he could feel was Riku. Riku's fingers, soft and caring (not manly and rough like he expected) gently carressing his nose, Riku's smell, light and pleasing, Riku's breath, warm and sweet. Before he knew what he was doing, he was leaning into the touch. His lips met Riku's and his world stopped.

The elder boy smiled down at Sora, gently touching his nose to test how much pressure he can put on it without hurting him. But what came next kind of scared him. When Sora kissed him, he froze up, limp for a few moments before he quickly recovered, kissing Sora back. Riku didn't know what to do next, his body quivered a little as he kissed the boy. He was overwhelmed by all of this contact, and when Sora responded positively to this, it didn't help.

The brunette slowly pulled away. "R-Riku ... W-Why ... Why didn't you stop?" Sora asked, bewildered. He had no idea about the elder teen's secrets, so he had been in shock when he felt those lips that he had craved for so long brushing against his.

The silver-haired boy slumped against the wall a little, seeming to be worn out, even with one little kiss. "I... I didn't... I didn't know you were... well, gay too..." he mumbled, looking a little ashamed or embarrassed because of his secret. Riku was glad that no one was around to see them smooching, and he was doubly glad no one else was there when he glanced down to his trousers, seeing a little bulge that made his face turn bright scarlet. Riku looked away when he felt Sora's eyes follow his own.

Sora gave teh elder a smirk before stepping back a little. "C'mon, man. Look at this. How could someone that looks like this possibly be straight?" The younger gestured to the bright shirt he wore, the rainbow patch on his bookbag that had been slung over his shoulder before leaving to the office, his skinny midsection. "How could I really be straight?"

Riku blinked at him a little and gave a little "Oh..." as a response, staring at him for a long moment then looking to his feet, his lower body quickly relaxing. He thought for a long moment then he looked at him, his eyes a little scared. "Promise you won't tell anyone? About me?" At this moment, he looked like a completely different person. He no longer had that calm-cool-and-collected disposition about him, his face was wild with emotion, as was his bright green-blue eyes. The elder's hands shook.

Sora kept his smirk, a thought running quickly through his mind. It shocked him how greedy he was, but he voiced his idea anyways. "For a price." When Riku gaped at him, he smiled gently, laying a hand on the elder's shoulder, loving the rush of dominance he felt. "Nothing big, don't worry. It's do-able."

The older boy stared at Sora in confusion, this being the last thing Riku thought the younger would say. "Wha..." he said, breathless. He shivered a little when Sora touched him, bewildered as to what the younger boy means. "Are... are y-you blackmailing me?" His stomach sank, feeling like he was going to be sick. "Please... don't tell anyone. I'm too scared to come out..." his voice trembled as he stared at Sora, wondering what the younger boy will make him do to keep his secret.

Sora laughed, his voice silkysmooth around the elder's ears. "It's nothing that bad, silly. I just want another kiss." Riku closed his eyes, breath coming out in a sigh. Sora knew that the elder teen had thought the worst, but really all he wanted was just one more chance to feel their lips brush in that perfect way. Because of Riku, the pain in his nose was nonexistant. "Just a quick one?"

Slowly, the elder boy opened his eyes and looked at Sora, he smiled slowly. "I'd like that. But not here... Too many people around." Riku's sea-green eyes looked to the ceiling, staring off for a moment as he tried to think of a place to go. "M-Maybe... that one shack beside the beach? I doubt anyone's there now." Despite his worries being put at ease, he still felt a little wary of the fact that someone knows about his secret.

Sora brought that smirk back onto his lips, his spirits rising as he took in what the elder had said."You'd actually want to? You know I was only joking, right?" The brunette watched the elder's face melt, reaching down and meshing their fingers together. "I know it's probably not me that you would be gay for, but, I'm always here, ya know. If you ever just ... ya know ... need to let out some steam."

"Oh..." Riku repeated, and felt a bit dim, since he took the brunette seriously. "Well, I wouldn't mind kissing you. Not at all actually... I mean, we could now, if you want." Riku tried on one of his laid-back faces but it diminished with his escalating nerves. His hand that was holding Sora's was starting to sweat.

"So, I can have a go at the God of Radiant Garden High? I think I like the sounds of that." Never before had the brunette been so loose, so open with someone. But he felt as though RIku needed this. He needed to be prodded into the gay direction. Even though some part of him knew that it would cause the elder to be even more wanted and adored.

"I don't know what you mean by 'God', but sure." Another flush of color came back to the elders cheeks as he was complimented. He was glad that Sora accepted him for who he was. "So are we going there now?" Riku made his voice a little murmur to hide his excitement.

"You mean you haven't heard the rumours? Everyone wants to get with you, Riku. Though all the chicks just think your a stuck-up jerk because you deny them all." Sora didn't realize that his words made the elder just a little sore, a little insecure. "But now I know why. And it makes me feel special."

A seductive grin was laid on the younger's lips. "Can't we just .. ya know ... do it right here? I mean, it seems so dirty to me ... I think that people should just accept you for who you are, right? Me and Marluxia didn't have any problems last year."

Riku stared at Sora with wide eyes, a little freaked out as he said this. "'Do it'... you mean, like, sex?" He said, nervous once more. "I know I've 'lost my virginity' with a girl... but it's a whole new thing with guys. I am not ready for that yet." Right now he sounded like a shy girl.

He shook his head at what Sora said next. "This may sound shallow, but I have a reputation to withhold... I'm not ready to come out and break so many hearts yet."

Sora couldn't help but laugh again at Riku's perplexed expression, his hurried explanations, his innocence, his bluntness. "I didn't mean sex, silly. I meant that kiss." He ignored the hurt he felt when Riku mentioned the reputation. What did that make him? All the other gays? Were they not good enough to be popular? Slightly angry about the thoughts running through his head, Sora pulled his hand away, confronting the elder teen. "Why would your reputation be ruined? Are you saying that people like us ... that -fags- don't get to have a status?"

Riku sighed, now guilty that he angered Sora. "I'm not a homophobic asshole, I'm just not ready to come out yet. When you started liking guys, didn't you feel paranoid about what people would think if they knew? Thats how I feel now. It scares me. I'm afraid all of my friends will hate me, or be disappointed in me. I'm not ready to risk that yet." Riku moved his turquoise eyes to the floor, still feeling like an asshole no matter what he said. "I'll shut up now..."

"How much you wanna bet," Sora hissed. "That not one single person will care. If they are really your friends, they -will not care-." The brunette followed the elder's gaze, almost afraid that he was pushing Riku away. He didn't want that, but he wouldn't just sit there and make it seem that being gay was a bad thing. "At least you have someone here for you. I ... I never had that security, ya know. Think about how hard -that- must have been."

"But it will change their feelings about me, yes?" Riku said, beginning to feel exhausted with all of this. "All my guyfriends, who I could never have crushes on, will think I'll come onto them one way or another? The point is, I'm not ready to come out yet." He shook his head a little. Unable to imagine the problems his orientation may cause. "I don't know how my parents are going to react, either." He winced a little, not wanting to think about his parents right now. "Can I make sure I know how all of them will react first before I do?" he looked at Sora, his eyes morose.

Sora sighed. "Fine, whatever. It's not like it's really up to me at all. Really ... it doesn't even involve me, does it?" He gave a soft smile, pulling his fingers from Riku's. "I ... would never be the type you could see yourself with, could I? So, ya know what, it's your choice. You tell them when you want to tell them. Just count me out of it."

Frowning suddenly, he said "When did I ever say any of that, Sora? If you weren't 'my type', would I be offering to make out with you in a shack? If that doesn't sound willing, then I'm a duck." Riku stared at Sora saddly. "But, then again, am I even your type? Does an asshole like me deserve to kiss you?"

"Riku, you blind child, I have had a crush on you since I knew I liked dudes! Like, really? Not my type? Are you kidding? You're everything I want! You're a go- Whoa, wait, what?" Sora gaped at the elder teen. "I'm your type? Really?" He was unable to stop himself. Before either of them knew what was going on, the arguement was over and their lips were brushing in that perfect way that sent a rock plummetting to light the inferno in Sora's stomach.

Riku found himself blushing and laughing as their lips met, moved and meshed together. Slowly, he pulled away before things could heat up and he held the boy's hands. "C'mon, let's go somewhere else." Riku lead the younger down the empty hallway, glad Sora didn't protest, and out of the school. "Hmm... whats that path again..." he murmured to himself as he tried to find the correct path to a secret hideout of his. His face was still lit up and flushed after their second kiss, hardly able to contain the emotion he feels.

Sora wouldn't admit to the fact that he hated the thought of hiding away. He had never been one to keep concealed the love he felt for another. So when Riku finally managed to find the little cave imbedded into the rock behind the school, only a little ways away from the beach, he refused to enter. Riku turned back to question him, but he only held a pout on his face. "I'm not going to hide away, Riku."

Riku sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, moving out of the cave. "It's not really about hiding or keeping this a secret as much as it's about wanting privacy. I don't want anyone spying or making fun of us... But, if you want something like that, then I guess we won't do anything..." Riku's eyes looked disappointed but he kept his face expressionless.

"I just want you, Riku. I want you. I want you to love me and I want to hold your hand in public and I just want to be happy. Can't we do that? Just throw away what everyone says and let it just be us two?" Sora entwined their fingers, edging closer to the elder, forcing him back against the opening of the cave, pressing him against the rock.

The silver-headed teen stared at Sora sadly, wanting to be honest but not wanting to crush him. He sighed again and replied with "Aren't you moving a little fast, though? I know you have feelings for me, but can't you give me time to develop the same feelings? I like you, a lot. But it isn't love yet..." Riku gripped his hands, looking to the ground guiltily. "Give me time..." He repeated in a low whisper, silently praying Sora won't get upset again.

Sora sighed, trying his hardest not to snap at the elder teen. "I'm sorry. I guees I'm just ... not used to being with a guy that hasn't already lost his man-virginity."

"It's alright... I haven't even been with a guy before." Riku blushed a little as he said this, sighing a bit. "So that means, you stole my first kiss. With a boy, at least..." His voice trailed off, feeling a little inexperienced around Sora.

"Which was better?" Sora asked, his cerulean eyes blazing in wonder as he stared at the elder teen, When Rikugave him a questionig look, he chuckled softly, moving closer, into the elder's arms. "Whose kiss did you like better? Mine of those tramps you always run off with?"

"There's no competition between the two..." Riku watched his expression with amusement and said, "I liked yours a lot better." He glanced away then added, "Not all of the girls were tramps... some were really nice girls, but, obviously, they weren't for me." He smiled down at the younger boy, liking the cute twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Because they had vag, not cock." Sora couldn't resist pointing out, laughing at the look Riku gave him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. But it's cool, right?" The younger teen backed away from his elder, glacing down at the phone he had pulled from his pocket. "But, c'mon, we've gotta go. Class, ya know." Riku gave the younger an uncertain look.

Riku leaned against the stone wall and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Haven't you ever skipped before?" He watched as Sora shook his head, and he laughed. "Well, I'm a virgin with guys and you're a virgin with skipping. At least it's easier to take your virginity with that, than with mine." He chuckled to himself.

"But you're not allowed to take mine if I'm not allowed to take yours." Sora pouted, fear running through him. There was a reason why he never skipped. His mom would sceam at him if she ever found out.

"How about we do this first and then later on we can do the other thing?" Riku said with his playful tone of voice. He smirked, finding Sora's pout cute.

"I'll only skip with you if you give me a kiss. Right here. Where someone might see." Sora figured that the elder would never go for it. He knew that this was the way that those that snuck away during lunch scuttled back onto the property. He knew that Riku knew this.

Riku gave a wary glance around, not seeing anyone, but he knew people would come sooner or later. He sighed. "F-Fine... But if we get caught by a teacher, we're toast." Riku no longer had that playful smirk on his face, he was looking down the path nervously. He was still tense about coming out of the closet.

"It'll be fine, promise." Sora reahced up, pulling the elder down,locking their lips in another breath-stealing, perfect kiss. He couldfeel eyes all over him but he didn't care. Pressing the elder back against the wall, he ran his hands up into those silver locks, flattening them the best he could so that no one passing by would be able to see the telltale hair.

Riku let out a ragged breath and kissed him back, quivering under Sora's touch as he kissed him back with sweet passion. The silver-headed boy gingerly moved his arms around the brunette's thin waist, temporarily forgetting that they're out in the open, just enjoying this moment as it happens.

"Sora, buddeh! What're ya doin' out here? Yer gonna be late, bud." Sora stiffened in the arms of the other, feeling his eyes go wide as he heard the voice from behind him.

"M-Marluxia. Wh-What are you doing here?" Sora turned in the elder's embrace, glad that Riku was smart enough to duck back into the cave.

"Who was that?"

Sora flushed, knowing he had to cover. "What do you care? It's not like you're jealous or anything, are you?" The high pink-haired teen smirked.

"What'll you do if I am?" Sora cringed as the elder advanced.

Riku peeked out of the cave and eavesdropped on their conversation, his eyes narrowing at what they say. When he heard a long silence, and he found himself zoning out and fantasizing about their make-out session. He smiled goofily then snapped out of it, looking out the cave again when he heard them speaking again.

"Marluxia ... Marluxia, get your hand off of me, please." The voice wasn't pleading, exactly. More warning, mingled with control and dominance. Riku was surprised, peering farther out of the cave to see the brunette's shoulder being grabbed roughly by the elder male. He wanted to do something but Sora glanced back at him, giving him a warning look. Before he knew what was happening, Sora's lips were being sloppily attacked by the pink-haired teen. "Marluxia, get off of me!"

Riku's eyes flashed with red hot anger and he ran out of the cave, shoving Marluxia off of Sora and standing in front of him, shielding him. "Leave him alone! He's... He's my boyfriend, so paws off!" He couldn't believe what he was saying. With all the commotion, a few people ran over to see what was going on, and heard Riku's every word.

Sora cowered behind the elder, gripping tightly to his stomach frombehind as Marluxia spluttered, confused as to what had just his bloodshot eyes finally focused on the silver-haired teen, he glowered, running a hand up through his pink spikes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you piece of shit? Sora'smine. " Sora cringed but stepped out from behind Riku.

"Not anymoe, Marluxia. I dumped you, remember? Because you were being a prick? You kept getting high and hurting me. You're high right now, so, please, just leave us alone."

Riku watched them, going silent but reaching out to hold onto the brunette's hand. What Sora said didn't phase Marluxia, he just kept going. "I am NOT high!" he yelled, despite his obvious signs of drug use. He focused his blood-shot eyes on Sora. "Didn't you care that I loved you, Sora? Couldn't you have gotten passed all my problems and loved me back? Nooo, you had to be lazy and break up with me!"

"You didn't love me, Marluxia, so just drop it, okay? I'm with Riku now. Just leave us alone." There was a shudder in the younger's voice but he wouldn't let his ex-lover get the better of him.

"You lying little piece of shit." Before anyone knew what had happened, Marluxia was flinging himself towards the duo.

Riku swiftly pushed Sora out of the way as pink-haired guy jumped at them. He shoved Marluxia out of the way and into the cave, ignoring his groans of pain as he lands on the hard stone. "C'mon!" Riku said urgently, grabbing the brunette's hand and running away with him, heading to the beach.

"Riku, why'd you do that? He'll cream you!" The brunette stumbledafter the elder teen, his feet sinking in the soft sand and making it difficult for him to keep up. When he tumbled to the ground, he yelped slightly, horrified that he would feel fists on him at any moment, but no one was behind them and Riku was kneeling beside him, asking if he was okay. "I-I ... I'm fine. I just ... I didn't think ... didn't think anyone would risk themself like that for me."

"What would I be risking? That guy's a pushover." Riku held out his hand and Sora took it greatfully, standing up with the silver-headed boy. Riku's hands snaked around the younger boy's waist and hugged him tightly, glad he was alright. "Now, let's go. I think we left that asshole to eat our dust, so do you want to get some sea-salt ice cream."

Sora smiled softly, laying his head on the elder's shoulder. "Yeah." He nodded slightly. "That sounds like a good idea." Their fingers laced and school was forgotten. Both boys were just overjoyed in the fact that they had found someone to except them for who and what they were. 


End file.
